crappypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jeff the killah
Questa è la mia prima crappypasta, spero vi piaccia. Bella lì, io mi chiamo Liu, no! Non come Liu Kang :( questa è la mia storia. I miei genitori erano stanchi di vivere nei pressi dei bassifondi, il villozzo in cui abitavamo era spesso oggetto di vandalismo da parte di coglioni che scrivevano con le bombole spray sui muri frasi come: IO E TE SIAMO UN QUORE S'OLO, oppure, FAVI GIEI RULS, oppure, TU HERI E SEI KUELLA CHE TIO SEMPR AMATO BELISIMA ALESIA Q'UANTO TIAMO, oppure, LIXBOCXS WAN FA SCIFE E MMEGIO LA PLEIS STEKSCION QATRO, o anche, BUON S'ANVALENTINO TI ANO, e tante altre frasi, anche razziste che preferisco non dirvi. Fu così che un giorno di aprile, mia mamma quella mattina (1:00 della notte) urlò:<>. Questo era successo perchè aveva letto una frase davvero macabra scritta sulla lavastoviglie, che tenevamo in cantina (in cucina non c'era spazio e in soffitta non c'erano prese di corrente), la frase era scritta con il sangue del gatto (che infatti era pietrificato dentro la lavatrice accesa) e recitava la seguente frase: LA CAMERA DEI SEGRETI È STATA APERTA, NEMICI DELL'EREDE TEMETE! Eravamo spaventati e scioccati e incazzati e spaventati (ah giusto questo lo avevo già detto), così dopo aver salvato il gatto da morte certa, preparammo i bagagli e partimmo, di certo una frase scritta col sangue dentro la propria casa non è una giustificazione per traslocare, anzi è una cosa che capita a molti penso, è stata solo la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il water (o come cazzo si dice). Era una mattina di giugno quando arrivammo nel nuovo quartiere, tutto era normale, gli alberi avevano il tronco, il marciapiede era ben visibile e solo i pedoni ci potevano passare, le case erano tutte pulite e non c'erano tizi incappucciati che si sparavano dalla mattina alla sera davanti alla strada, era tutto calmo, come se fossimo a Silent Hill a inizio gioco; entrammo nel nuovo villozzo che era ancora più grande del precedente, dotato di tre cantine e due soffitte, che erano collegate da un tunnel in cui bisognava spostarsi con un trenino, era una casa fottutamente grande. Il giorno dopo io e mio fratello minore Jeff andammo a scuola, fu incredibile scoprire che si facevano lezioni su cose strane come: matematica, geografia e storia, davvero la storia serve per imparare, ma chi cazzo si caga cosa hanno fatto i persiani e i greci durante la guerra di seccessione nel 1987! Comunque fu una bella giornata, durante l'intervallo io e Jeff decidemmo di trascorrerlo in un posto tranquillo: nelle cantine. Stavamo lanciando in giro i rotoli di carta igienica quando arrivarono tre esseri dalle sembianze orribili, due erano alti, con le gambe alte e le braccia basse, uno invece era grasso e aveva zampe enormi, i tre ci portarono in un angolo e picchiarono a sangue, io ero ferito gravemente quando vidi Jeff lanciare un rotolo Foxy (più che lungo! Smisurato!) contro il bullo grasso, nell'impatto con il rotolo il grassone perse un orecchio, riuscimmo a scappare, ma appena fuori da scuola e già avevamo la pula che ci inseguiva, manco fosse GTA, Jeff correva come un giaguaro, io come un maiale, in poco tempo seminammo le due pattuglie, ci infilammo in un vicolo per nasconderci, ma trovammo davanti due guardie Kremizi che ci stesero con il calcio dei loro fucili. Ci risvegliammo in centrale, c'era Torn (capo delle guardie Kremizi) che incazzato come un ladro (così si dice dalle mie parti) ci disse: <<È un solo giorno che siete qua e già avete combinato casini! Voi due non mi piacete per niente>>. Torn si calmò e decise di riflettere sull'accaduto, io non volevo che Jeff andasse in galera, così dissi che ero il colpevole, ma Jeff si incazzò e disse:<>. Nessuno se lo cagò, così mi buttarono in cella, a fianco al mio letto c'era una figura grande e sempre girata verso il muro, non si accorse della mia presenza. Quel giorno arrivò subito la notte, notai che la figura ora si era girata e mi fissava, riconobbi quel personaggio agghiacciante, era Fredbear! Dopo due minuti riuscii ad addormentarmi, poi mi svegliai di colpo.... non c'era! Fredbear era sparito! Che botta di culo! Mi appoggiai al letto e vidi che nella cella c'era un televisore, si accese, potevo vedere una stanza, un backstage, c'erano tre figure nella penombra, una era Chica la gallina, uno era Bonnie il coniglio, e l'ultimo era Freddy! Presi il telecomando e cambiai canale, c'era un sipario, a fianco un cartello con scritto: out of order. Non riuscivo a crederci, ero come entrato dentro il gioco Five Nights at Freddy's, la paura stava aumentando, cambiavo canale per vedere le varie stanze, e più continuavo, più sentivo orribili rumori venire dalle cucine, decisi di controllare il backstage, mancava Bonnie! Inizia a spingere sui vari canali alla velocità del porco, ma non riuscivo a vedere quel dannato coniglio, poi…. eccolo, era nella sala da pranzo, era al centro immobile, con lo sguardo fisso su una rivista porno e una mano su un dildo color rosa shocking, tirai un sospiro (oltre a una canna) e decisi di guardare che succedeva nel Pirate Cove, tutto normale, a parte il cartello con scritto: IT'S ME. Ora le cose si facevano più terrificanti di prima, e cambiando freneticamente canale iniziai a sentire una voce che cantava, veniva proprio dal Pirate Cove, cambiai canale e….. il tendone era aperto, Foxy era già di corsa verso me, dovevo fermarlo, sentivo correre, chiusi subito la porta e…. sentii tre botte, seguite da un bel:<> di Foxy. Le ore sembravano non finire mai, e più controllavo le varie stanze e Bonnie era sempre più vicino, sgabuzzino, vuoto, cucina, vuotah, il corridoio, vuoto, l'angolo a sinistra, vuoto.... mi girai allora e accesi la luce… Bonnie era lì pronto a stuprarmi, cercai di chiudere la porta, ma era bloccata NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1! NON VOGLIO ESSERE STUPRATOOOOH!1! Poi in un istante sentii un bel din don, erano le 6 di mattina, sentivo i bambini urlare<> Bonnie era immobile davanti all'entrata <> mi disse e scomparve. Da quella sera ogni volta era un incubo, dovevo controllare sempre tutte le stanze della prigione per vedere dove erano gli animatronici che erano pronti a stuprarmi in ogni momento, per fortuna questo periodo durò poco, infatti la mattina del sesto giorno arrivò in cella una guardia che mi disse: <> <> Accettai i big money e tornai a casa. Passò quasi un mese e finalmente era quasi finito Agosto, iniziavano le vacanze estive! Jeff era contento perchè quel giorno era il suo compleanno, ricordo di avergli regalato una felpa bianca che apprezzò particolarmente; decidemmo di festeggiare in cantina, tanto avevamo tre cantine, decidemmo di organizzare un rave party con tanto di droga e puttane, invitammo tutta la scuola. La festa continuava e tra la folla ecco ritornare i tre inquietanti bulli, ora però erano armati, uno aveva un machete, uno un rotolo di scottecs e uno una bottiglia di candeggina AVA, non riuscimmo nemmeno a dire tutto un Padre nostro che i tre mostri già erano davanti a noi, un mi colpì con il machete, l'altro mi bendò con lo scottecs (e tutti sappiamo quanto è pericoloso lo scottecs), Jeff era stato bloccato dal ciccione che gli appoggiò le sue chiappe in faccia e intanto rideva come una checca, mentre venivo bendato, Jeff si liberò, balzò sui due e li colpì ripetutamente con i rotoloni Regina e Foxy, inutile dire che fu un massacro, dei due bulli rimanevano solo brandelli di carne e sangue… ma mentre Jeff mi liberava dallo scottecs, il grassone gli tirò la candeggina addosso, poi fuggì. Ci risvegliammo in ospedale, io stavo bene, il taglio era superficiale, ma Jeff…. era tutto bianco, come la sua felpa, era strano. Una volta a casa Jeff era sparito, non lo riuscivamo a trovare, poi sentii mia mamma che urlò: <> Jeff era in bagno e aveva due tagli in faccia, che gli davano un macabro sorriso, mi guardò e con una voce inquietante disse: <> Immediatamente mamma e papà si fiondarono su di lui, ma lui riuscì a scappare dalla finestra. Da allora sono passati mesi e non ho più visto Jeff, sui notiziari spesso si parla di un misterioso assassino che uccide con rotoli di carta igienica le persone nei loro letti, è lui, ne sono certo. È una notte tranquilla, sono nel letto a pensare a Jeff… e…. quando si dice coincidenze (io non credo)….. ecco che un rotolo Foxy lanciato a grande velocità spacca la finestra, e in un istante vedo lui…. Jeff….. è in piedi che mi guarda con un rotolo in mano, è cambiato, ora ha un terrificante sorriso che gli attraversa tutta la faccia, nella sua felpa bianca c'è scritto 667, perchè ne sa una più del diavolo, sotto invece una frase che ho già sentito… AVA come lava…. in quel momento Jeff mi guarda con i suoi occhi da assassino e dice: <> Seguito da un terrificante e inquietante <>. Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube Categoria:Jeff the Killero